


let's talk about sex

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles tries to give scott the sex talk...sterek drabble - 10/3 - words of the day: print, anger, middle





	let's talk about sex

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Well, Scotty, when two people love each other like Derek and I love each other, they sometimes show that affection by-”

Scott throws his hands up to stop Stiles from continuing. “Whoa! I just wanted to know why you have a handprint on your arm.”

“And I’m  _ trying _ to tell you. When you’re in the middle of sex-”

“Stop.” Scott tries to cover his ears, but Stiles pulls his arms away.

“Sometimes things get-”

“Stiles!” 

“Okay, okay, don’t get angry. I’ll stop.” Stiles laughs at the look on Scott’s face. “Seriously though, we have a very enthusiastic sex life.”

“Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
